


Full Moon

by SweetbunThorn



Series: My boyfriend's a werewolf [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Werewolf Ryuji, the whole gang helps Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “You won’t.”“Akira-““Ryuji.”





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Talal and I were talking about Ryuji going through the Full Moon Werewolf thing and this spawned from it.

Akira looked at the closed door before him; he could hear the muffled sounds of snarls and claws dragging across the ground. Recently, Ryuji had locked himself inside of the guest rooms at the far end of the palace. A full moon was nearing which meant the blond’s vicious werewolf side had made itself known. Yesterday, Ryuji had snapped at Ann and Yusuke, resulting in a yelling match between the pair of blonds while the kitsune stood off to the side. Afterwards, Ryuji had locked himself in the room and refused to come out. Akira took a deep breath and opened the door; everything in the guest room was torn to shreds, hardly anything was recognizable except for the bed and the mahogany wardrobe sets. Ryuji was crotched on the ground, head buried in his hands, sharp nails digging into his scalp, and shirtless.

Akira closed the door behind him, alerting the werewolf to his presence. Ryuji snapped his head up, yellow eyes trained on the prince.

“Go away.” He snarled.

“No.” Akira walked further into the room and sat down against the footboard. “I’m staying here.”

“I could kill you!” Ryuji glared at him, stepping further away from his boyfriend.

“You won’t.”

“Akira-“

“Ryuji.”

The werewolf went silent, yellow eyes still trained on black-haired prince, and curled up into a ball. Akira watched him for a few minutes before pulling out the book he had brought. The pair stayed like that until nightfall where the blond uncurled himself and quietly crawled over to Akira and laid beside him, head resting on his thigh. The prince glanced down at the werewolf and gave a soft smile; he resisted the urge to scratch at Ryuji’s head. Akira marked his page, set his book aside, leaned back against the footboard, and fell asleep. When the prince woke up, it was to a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from under one of the shredded curtains.

“Did you have a good rest?”

“Why didn’t ya leave?”

Akira stood up and stretched out his weary limbs. “I wasn’t going to leave you in your time of need.”

“I’ll be fine… I’ve done this kinda thing before…”

“When you were alone, Ryuji.” Akira sat back down. “But now you aren’t.”

“…” Yellow eyes cast themselves downwards just as a knock came from the claw marked door.

“It’s open.” The prince said as Ryuji buried himself deeper into his makeshift cover.

The door opened to reveal Ann and Yusuke, the curly pigtailed haired blonde was holding two plates of medium-rare steak, fried eggs, and shredded hash browns with a jug of water dangling from her tail. Yusuke was holding a plate of crispy bacon, sunny side up eggs, toast with butter and strawberry jam on it. His white, light blue tipped tails were holding onto a coffee cut and a coffee mug.

“You didn’t come for breakfast, so we figured we’d find you here.” Ann said while looking around the room. “Where’s Ryuji?”

Akira gestured to the curtains as Yusuke handed him his breakfast. Ann peeked over at the fallen mess of curtains and noticed the mound under it. The empusa set the plates and jug next to Ryuji and went to sit beside Akira, Yusuke settled himself on the prince’s other side. Their eyes trained on the mound as the scent of the steak filled the air. Akira ate quietly dug into his food just as the sound of a stomach growling echoed throughout the room.

“Man.” Ann started, tail swishing side to side as she smiled. “That steak sure smells good. I can see the steam rising from it. It’s perfect seasoned and it’s medium rare.” a flinch from under the curtains. “Four fried eggs and shredded hashbrowns _with_ hot sauce on the side. Would be a shame to just let it-“

Ann covered her mouth to avoid a laugh as a pair of clawed hands shot out from under the covers and grabbed the plates before dragging into Ryuji’s hiding spot. Akira shook his head with a smile and set his now empty plate aside.

“I didn’t think that would work.” Yusuke tilted his head. “So you must tease him in order to get him to do what you want.”

“Nah.” Ann leaned back against the footboard. “He’s just too easy to figure out.”

Akira chuckled as Yusuke and Ann started talking about Ryuji’signs. Gray eyes shift over to the hidden blond as a pair of now empty plates is pushed out from the torn curtains. Akira smiles softly and listens to Yusuke and Ann talk. The rest of the day passes quietly, with Ryuji still hiding away. Ann had flown over to check on him, only to be greeted by Ryuji asleep and curled up in a ball. The others invaded the room as the day went by, each of them having a different excuse for staying. Night fell and Ryuji crawled out from his covers to settle himself next to Akira.

Akechi watched from his spot on the bed, gave a soft smile, and went back to listening to Akira talk. The full moon passed with hardly any injury. After that any full moon that befell the blond, he never went through it alone. It was the warmest Ryuji had felt in a long time.


End file.
